


The Banished Queen

by Night_Writer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Banished Queen, Biting, Bound Queen, Chained Queen, Chained sex, F/M, French Kissing, Neck Kissing, Ocean Sex, Public Sex, Saltwater and sweat drenched skin, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, when life gives you lemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Geralt happens upon Birna Bran, the previous queen chained to a boulder at sea for her attack at the feast.She knows she is dying, and has a request for the Witcher.18+ or read at your discretion.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Birna Bran
Kudos: 6





	The Banished Queen

The salty sea breeze brushed against his skin as he traversed across the beach towards the end of a contract. He was fishing for the remnants of a drowner nest when he came upon a rock with a figure standing in front of it. As he stepped closer, he could make out the pale skin, dark hair, and feminine form of Birna Bran shackled to the boulder. Geralt slowly approached the one-time queen, startling her as he stepped through the pool of water towards her. Her wild eyes came up to gaze into his amber ones, something inside of her breaking as she looked at him.

“W-Witcher…” She gasped, her eyes focused on him as he came to stand before her. A frown came to her lips then. “Come to gloat like the others?” She questioned, her voice hoarse and scratchy as she addressed him.

“No… Just passing through.” He replied, eyeing a wound on her forehead and a bruise on her cheek. She caught him staring.

“A young boy two days ago… The sea take him.” She spat, her shoulders slumping against the strain of the chains that bound her.

Her body struggled to remain standing, but she feared breaking her shoulders before death claimed her. She turned her gaze back out to the sea for a moment before looking back to Geralt, a sigh pushing past her lips.

“You know that I’m dying…” She whispered, her voice barely picked up by his ears. He nodded his head, sensing the way her body struggled against itself. “Then grant me a final wish, Witcher.”

“What could I possibly give to you?” He questioned, gazing at the woman before him. “You should know that I have no way of freeing you, and if I did, they would hunt me for treason.”

“I don’t need you to free me from these chains… I’ll die in the next few days anyways…” She choked, biting back the anger that coursed through her. “No… I don’t want to be freed.”

“Then what is it that you want of me?” He asked again, stepping closer to her to better hear her over the waves crashing in the distance. “What is it that I can do for you?”

“Take me.” She replied, her voice wavering only slightly. “Bran was the last man to have me before he died…” Her head dropped, gaze falling to the stone beneath her.

Geralt could see the shuddering breath she took as she tried to will herself not to shed tears, though he could tell it wouldn’t help. He reached out to her, his hand gently cupping her cheek as her tears slowly fell. She turned her gaze back up to his, her heart warming slightly at the sight of concern in his eyes. Mutations be damned, she could see the emotion in his eyes. She pushed herself upright, tugging slightly at the chains that held her.

“Is that truly your wish?” He inquired, his eyes boring into hers as he searched her eyes for deceit. She replied with a heartfelt yes, leaving him with no inclination of doubt to what she wanted. “It’ll be a little awkward with the chains.” He began, but she cut him off.

“You’ll have to manage.” She rasped, her parched throat burning with each word, but the warmth of his touch began to warm her up from the biting cold of the sea.

Geralt leaned in, waiting for her permission before he pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss, one hand holding her hip as the other cupped her cheek, conveying tenderness and affection as he kissed her slow and deep. She pushed back against him, her chapped lips quickly moistening as he brushed his tongue across her lower lip, asking for entrance that was readily given. He explored her mouth as his hand slid down to join the other at her waist, holding her tight as he pressed his knee between her thighs, pushing her slightly up off the ground with a soft yelp of surprise pushing through her throat and melting against his tongue. He pulled back, gazing at her flushed cheeks with a smirk on his lips.

He hoisted her up a little higher and pulled her dress up so that he could prop his knee up against the stone that held her before he lowered her down onto his thigh, pressing her clit against the rough fabric of his trousers, bringing a hard moan from her lips as she leaned her head back against the stone. Geralt descended on her neck, kissing and nipping at the soft skin before suckling on the pulse point in her throat, grazing his teeth over the spot before kissing it once more. Birna quivered under his lips, her hips slowly beginning to rock against his thigh. Her clit throbbed at the sensation flowing through her, a bubble of pleasure beginning to form in her belly as she huffed and gasped beneath the kisses he trailed across her skin.

Geralt removed his thigh from between her legs, earning him a whine of displeasure from the previous queen. Instead of providing a rebuttal, he brought his hand beneath her dress and slipped her panties off, tucking them into his trouser pocket so that they didn’t get soaked with sea water. He captured her lips in another soft kiss, hungry from the saltwater that clung to her skin.

“Help me out quick.” He grunted, taking hold of her waist and hoisting her up against the boulder.

She propped her legs on his shoulders as he hiked her dress up, his head disappearing between her thighs. His tongue lapped hungrily at her folds, dipping between them before coming out to circle around her clit, pulling it between his lips, sucking eagerly at the tender, swollen nub as Birna writhed in pleasure on his shoulders, her moans and gasps being buried by the waves. Birna gripped the chains in her fists, her thighs trembling as the bubble of pleasure in her belly threatened to burst, heart hammering in her heaving chest. Before she could focus on the sweet tingling in her stomach, her thighs shook with release, back arching off of the boulder as she held tight to the chains that bound her wrists, a cry of pleasure ripping from her throat as she came. Geralt continued to assault her folds with his tongue, licking and sucking up any fluids that continued to spill from her aching walls. Birna had no way of pushing his head away, even as her thighs tried desperately to press together against the assault of his tongue. He finally pulled his head back, his thumb coming up to massage her clit as he kissed her inner thighs.

“Oh gods… That tongue of yours…” She gasped, her thoughts finally forming coherently as the orgasm passed. “I’ve never… Experienced anything quite like that before.”

Her voice was husky and heavy, sending a shiver of excitement down his spine as she spoke. He hoisted her up off his shoulders and eased her to the ground, holding her upright as she attempted to get her feet back under her. Geralt only gave her a few moments to collect herself as he unfastened his belt and loosened the drawstrings on his trousers, dropping them to his thighs as he pulled his shaft from his underwear, his eyes locked on Birna as she looked down at his member.

“Please be gentle.” She whimpered, wincing slightly as Geralt brought his hand down to the bend in her knee, hoisting her leg up as he positioned his head against her folds.

She bit down on her bottom lip as Geralt pushed forwards, inching his shaft between her folds as a groan of pleasure pushed past his lips. She was so warm and tight, he couldn’t help the soft moans and grunts of pleasure as he began to rock his hips against hers, nearly pulling his shaft free of her before pushing his full length back in. He gripped her hip with his free hand, holding himself upright as he gradually increased his pace, ramming his shaft into her as she released her lip and cried out in pleasure. He could feel her walls begin to contract around his length, encouraging him to ramp up his pace as he slammed his hips against hers, leaving her writhing and screaming his name as her thighs buckled as she came, her body rocked with convulsions as he filled her womb with his seed until it began to drip down his length. He pulled himself free of her, watching with a smirk as her thighs instantly clenched together, her chest heaving with gasping breaths as she collected her bearings.

She didn’t have long, however, before Geralt hoisted her leg back up and shoved his length between her folds, reaching down to hoist up her other leg before he began to rock his hips against hers once more. She yelped in surprise as he took her once more, his length ramming into her as he covered the exposed skin on her chest in kisses and bites. She was infuriated that she couldn’t actively participate in their romp, but she was flooded with pleasure as Geralt continued to ram his shaft into her, blocking out any thoughts of the last few days and weeks since Bran’s death. She didn’t think of the throne, or the attack she influenced, or the other Jarls. All she could focus on was the man currently buried inside of her, pushing her closer and closer to climax once more. The former queen of the Isles gripped at the chains once more, her thighs shaking as her head pressed against the boulder behind her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her ankles locking together as he continued to thrust into her, his hips slamming against hers as his hands slid down her legs and grabbed at her ass, giving him added leverage as he angled her hips towards him, ramming against her once more as screams of pleasure poured from her lips. She screamed his name once more as her walls contracted and her thighs shook with release, urging him to ram into her twice more before he spilled his seed into her again, leaving them both gasping for air as euphoria and orgasm coursed through their joined bodies.

Geralt brought his hand up to brush the loose strands of hair away from Birna’s face, a tired smile gracing her lips as she turned her gaze to his. He leaned in once more and captured her lips in a final kiss before he slipped his shaft from her folds and lowered her legs to the ground. He held her waist as she collected herself, waiting until she was steady before releasing her.

“When I die, I shall think of this kindness that you have shown me, Witcher.” Birna breathed, leaning back against the boulder as she gazed over to him. “I don’t think you understand how grateful I am for this.”

“I have an idea.” Geralt smiled, buckling his trousers before reaching into his pocket and pulling her panties back out.

“I won’t need them.” She chuckled, shaking her head. “I shall hardly need any clothes when the fowl pick my corpse clean.”

“No, please… Let me help you put them back on.” Geralt tried, moving towards her as she argued against it.

“Witcher, I’ll be dead soon enough…” She choked, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. “I’ve been starved for nigh on a week, haven’t drank any water in just as long… My body will give way soon… I shan’t fight it.”

Geralt still fought against her as he slipped the smooth fabric over her legs and up to her waist, letting her dress drop around them once more. She was about to argue once more, but he simply cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb across her skin, leaving her speechless and she gazed at him.

“I’m glad I could give you this final gift of pleasure.” He smiled, leaning in to kiss her forehead. When he pulled back, the tears had begun to slip down her cheeks. “I’m happy that I could do this for you before you succumbed to hunger and thirst… Regardless of how we came to be here.”

“Please… I simply didn’t think my plan through…” She scoffed, shaking her head. “I must admit that Cerys is wise beyond her years… She will make a fine Queen to the Isles.”

Geralt could see the ghost of a smile come to her lips then, even as her gaze dropped to the stone beneath them. He smiled then as well, reaching out once more to touch her, his fingers tilting her head, and gaze, back towards him.

“Go in peace, Birna…” He breathed, bringing his hand up to tuck her hair back behind her ear once more. “I’m sure Bran is waiting for you.”

“Hmph… I doubt that, but I shall certainly give him a piece of my mind when I see him.” She chuckled, unconsciously leaning in to Geralt’s touch. “Thank you for this.”

“It was my pleasure.” He replied, a smile on his lips as he pulled his hand from her cheek.

“Leave before someone sees you.” She warned, urging him to go. He did, giving her one final glance before disappearing down the beach back towards Kaer Trolde. “Many thanks to you for your kindness, Geralt… May you find whatever it is that you seek.”


End file.
